


All This And Heaven Too

by squealingpeanut



Category: Downton Abbey, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay Panic, Gen, Hicsqueak, Originally Posted on Tumblr, baxter is a gay disaster, downSTAIRS abbey, okay, pippa is a lady's maid!!, sorta hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squealingpeanut/pseuds/squealingpeanut
Summary: vignettes of Phyllis 'Gay Disaster' Baxter interacting with Pippa 'Too Smug For Her Own Good' Pentangle
Relationships: Pippa Pentangle/Phyllis Baxter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	All This And Heaven Too

The servants' hall at Downton Abbey grew quiet as breakfast came to an end. By the end of the meal, the space was only occupied by two people, Ms. Baxter who was concentrated on re-stitching an intricate design on one of her Ladyship’s dresses and Mr. Bates who read the morning paper in silence. She flashed Mr. Bates a soft smile and he dipped his head but said nothing in response.

She sighed and continued on her work in silence until someone settled in the chair beside her. She hardly had time to say a word before Downton Abbey’s very own footman/valet/butler, Mr. Molesley, was excitedly chatting her ear off “Ah! Miss Baxter! I don’t have much time,” he began in a whisper, “but did you hear? The new lady’s maid is to arrive soon”

Baxter looked up at him “New lady’s maid?” for a sliver of a second dread washed over her. Was she being dismissed?

At the look of panic on Baxter’s face, Molesley hurriedly continued “oh no, it’s got nothing to do with you!” He assured her “I- I would’ve thought for sure Anna would’ve told you?”

“The Bates and I aren’t on speaking terms” she mumbled under her breath “Tell me what?”

“She’ll no longer have to tend to both Lady Mary and Lady Edith, Lady Edith has recently hired her own lady’s maid and she’s on her way to this very place right now!”

“Oh, I wasn’t aw-“ before she could finish, Mr. Molesley cut her off

“You wouldn’t believe how cross Lady Mary is! As much as she may adore our dear Anna, she can’t seem to stand the fact that her sister is the one to get a new servant” he chuckled “can’t imagine how that made Anna feel, although-“

“Mr. Molesley!” Mr. Carson’s voice rang from the doorway “I wasn’t aware we were paying you to sit!” He arched a bushy brow and frowned.

Molesley was scrambling to his feet in seconds, mumbling “you don’t pay me for half the work I do” which made Baxter hold back a smile. He looked down at her “sorry, I’ve got to go now” he smiled awkwardly at her before scurrying away.

Baxter shook her head fondly and set out to put her needle and thread away. A new Lady’s maid? She wondered what she’d be like, it’d be nice to see a new face from time to time. Sure, Baxter didn’t have any real enemies, but she didn’t have too many close friends either, besides Mr. Molesley whom she adored dearly. Still, having a female friend was something she’d begun to miss ever since Anna stopped being friendly with her.

Letting out a huff of air, she finished packing up her things and made her way upstairs to dress Cora for lunch.

After lunch, Baxter settled back in the servants hall to mend some skirts for Mrs. Patmore and the girls in the kitchen. Usually, fixing a few tears and holes was easy work, but today, her mind kept wondering about Lady Edith’s new Lady’s maid. Would she be kind, and giving, like Anna? Would she be sly and cunning like Mrs. Denker? Or would she be full of secrets, like Baxter? The swirling questions in her head made it nearly impossible to work and she was glad when Mrs. Hughes’ thick accent pulled her from her own mind.

“And this is Miss Baxter, her Ladyship’s lady’s maid, and the resident seamstress” Mrs. Hughes introduced “Baxter, this is Miss Pentangle”

Baxter looked up. _Oh~_

The needle she had been working with found its way into her skin as her world was almost literally shaken by the presence of the other woman. She sucked in a breath, trying to keep her calm.

The new Lady's maid was fair-skinned with blonde hair, the twinkle in her eyes and quirk of her lips gave her a youthful glow even though Baxter could guess they were similar in age. She was shorter than Baxter, but exuded more confidence than she’d ever seen. She seemed so warm and inviting, not even the black dress she wore could take away from the brightness she carried about her.

“Please, call me Pippa” Miss Pentangle corrected, much too boldly, Baxter thought.

Baxter gulped “Oh… Erm… it’s nice-” She stood, forgetting the basket in her lap and dropping spools of thread all over the wooden floor “Oh! Sorry” she was on her knees in seconds.

“Miss Baxter!” Mrs. Hughes scolded her for her position and the dark-haired lady’s maid was back up almost as fast as she’d gone down.

“S-sorry.” She apologized again and extended her hand “it’s m-meet to nice you” she stuttered.

Pippa chuckled “It’s… meet to nice you too,” there was a playful tilt in her voice and Baxter was sure her cheeks were now redder than before “Miss Baxter” she pulled her hand away.

Mrs. Hughes watched them skeptically “This way now, I’ll show you the rest of the downstairs works while Miss Baxter…” she trailed off, looking at the mess the woman had created “cleans up this mess…” she shook her head

Baxter’s hands clenched at her sides, embarrassment engulfing her. She didn’t notice the way Pippa was still smiling at her as she walked away.

She slumped down on her chair once they were gone and covered her face in her hands. What had gotten into her? That was an inexplicably ridiculous reaction. Not only has she embarrassed herself, but she’d embarrassed Mrs. Hughes.

“Well, that was awfully smooth of you, Phyllis…” someone drawled out her name from somewhere behind her and she didn’t even have to look to know exactly who was attempting to mock her.

Baxter took a deep breath and turned “Hello Mr. Barrow” she forced a smiled and began to clean up her mess, ignoring him “as much as I’d love to chat with you, I have cleaning up to do”

Mr. Barrow lit a cigarette “‘it’s meet to nice you’?” he leaned against the wall “and I thought Mr. Molesley was a nervous wreck…”

Baxter clenched her jaw, her ears burning hot with embarrassment again “Goodbye, Mr. Barrow” she pushed the words out as she finished picking up the last few needles.


End file.
